She can't lose him too
by scallisonlover
Summary: 3x06 stiles and scott go up in flames lydia wasn't fast enough and once allison reliezes what the hell is happening she just goes loses control of herself. Beta: LoneTread
1. she's not losing him

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF

* * *

"No no no no no no no no no NO!" she repeated over and over it turned into a sob with tears pouring down. She had just seen scott, her first true love, the boy who hadn't asked for any of this, the boy who always wanted to do the right thing, the boy who would have done anything for her, the boy who would get embaressed about the smallest of things. She just saw him be eaten by flames that should have never been that strong that should have never been there. She didn't want it to be true but part of her knew it knew he was gone forever but she kept denying it. "no no no no no." she started shaking her head with every chocked out no staring at the spot they had been standing at. "not scott no oh my god please no please just no!" she started screaming she had now lost everyone who had ever meant anything to her. It started with kate who had it coming, then her mom who had plotted her own demise, her grandfather who had tryed to twist and manipulate everyone, And now her last thread,scott, had been cut. She can't feel her body she can't feel anything except the pain in her heart in which the biggest part, that had been left meant for scott was burning just like his body is. She can't stop staring at the flames eating the boy she loves so much, she feels empty but now she's standing. She doesn't know why she doesn't remember wanting to stand and she knows her legs are barely holding her up. She still hears herself saying no but there choked out and filled with tears but then she says something she was suprised to hear "I'm not losing you not like this no!" She takes off towards the flames she can still make out the two bodies.

"ALLISON DON'T ALLISON!" She hears lydia call too her but it's too late. Allison's not stupid she's not jumping into the flames like lydia thinks. she feels the heat as she passes by it and jumps into the bus grabbing the fire exstinguisher and starts spraying foam as she walks into the fire.

"I AM NOT LOSING YOU, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE DAMMIT SCOTT I NEED YOU JUST DON'T DIE!" She screams as the flames die down and she starts focusing on the figures making sure there not burning. She sees scott and stiles hit the ground when the flames are finally gone and she drops the exstinguisher and runs too scott. Lydia is already at stiles' side as allison makes it to scott she's releaved as she sees scott and stiles are breathing but scott is breathing heavier faster than stiles. Then his eyes shoot open allison falls back because she sees a color she's never seen in his eyes before pure blood red she sees him starting to shift his caninens turning to fangs, finger nails growing into claws, side burns growing and then he falls on all fours still breathing heavy and rapidly. She thinks he's done but then she hears a bone break he starts to grow bigger with hair growing everywhere his scraps of clothes that had been there after the fire shredded as he grew more and more. Fear builds bigger inside her as scott turns into an actual wolf and finally stops shifting he looked just like peter did before they killed him except his fur was milk chocolate brown like his human eyes not black. He shakes his head and looks around he sees lydia holding an unconcious stiles not noticing him then he feels eyes on him he turns and sees allison hand over her mouth eyes big. He's confused he has no idea he's in an full out wolf form so he tilts his head in confusion at her. She can tell he has know idea what he looks like or what just happend.

"Scott your -your a an alpha." is all she manages to stammer out. He's trying to calm his breathing and shift back to normal it takes a few second longer than usual but he succeeds. Isaac is right by him with sweat pants and scott immediately puts them on. He slowly walks towards allison and sticks his hand out to help her up she takes it but looks at him cautiously scott heard what she said and was confused.

"What do you mean i'm an alpha?" he questioned even though she had barely said the words he heard her.

"Your eyes they were-they were blood red and yo-you turned into a," she swallowed hard and whispered "wolf-just like peter use to." Scott snatched his head back he realized his eyes had been turning red since he collided with ennis but fully shifting he shook his head 'no way i couldn't have i haven't killed anyone I'm just an omega i'm not an alpha' he thought to himself. Scott had been shaking his head and blinking rapidly.

"No that's that's not possible there's no way that's possible." he said in disbelief then he heard a car coming towards them he could hear chris talking to himself.

"Scott whats wrong?" allison asked noticing scott staring down the pitch black road.

"Your dad-he's coming." he got out before blacking out.

* * *

This was gonna be a 1 chapter thing but then i thought what the hell why not make it longer so yeah some more chapters in the near future so. BYE


	2. consiousness

He woke up with the biggest headache of his life. "OH MY GOD MY HEAD." he said while sitting up immediately there was someone holding his hand and he slowly opened his eyes to see it was alllison he smiled lightly.

"How you feeling scott." he heard chris ask he snapped his head to the door were the voice had came from he caught a glimpse of issac spraweld out on the floor and finally his eyes landed on chris.

"what are you doing hear mr" scott suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back he immediately pulled his hand from allison arched his back out of pain and howled. Issac woke up howling fully shifted and looked around. Once the pain had subsided a little scott flipped over on hands and knees in his bed whimpering as he clenched up his back. Issac crawled over to scott on all fours still shifted and brushed up against scott again and again until scott finally laid back down his teeth were still fangs but everything else was normal and issac had shifted back.

"What was that?" allison asked looking at scott and then her father.

"I don't know I just felt like someone literally dug a knife into my back." scott said still staring at the ceiling with his adorably confused face.

"Scott your bodies having an after shock from fully transforming. And that howl was you signaling your pack that you were in pain that's why issac shifted and went to comfort you" Chris explained to scott who was sitting up again and staring at him.

"But you said it's to signal my pack issac is derek's beta." scott said still confused, allison grabbed his hand needing to have contact with him or else she felt she might die.

"I guess not any more," chris stated and turned to issac "issac i need you to shift and look at scott." issac did as told. "Now what do you feel when you see him issac?"

"Alpha my alpha." issac said immediately after the words left chris' tounge. Everyone except chris snapped there heads back at issac's immediate response.

"Well that solves one mystery." chris said and turned back to scott.

"Okay how about we solve some more how is it even possible that i am a alpha? why am i able to fully transform and derrik isn't? not that im complaining that i can do something he can't but still. why did i pass out? why are we at my house? how hard did i hit the ground when i blacked out? and how long was I out?" scott finally finished.

"I suspect your a very rare type of werewolf that becomes a alpha purely based off of there character they call it an true alpha who was just destined to be a great leader, another reason i believe your a true alpha, shock from the sudden transformation but your body transformed to heal immediately, thought you may feel more comfortable here, about 4-5 hours max, and i think that's a question allison can only answer." chris said not skipping a beat.

"Your head hit the ground as if it were a dropped egg." she said and rubbed his head soothingly and he chuckled at the analogy.

"Okay well one last question for anyone who can answer WHAT HAPPEND?" He asked.

"How bout we start off to what was the last thing you remember?" chris asked

"Uhhhhhhh i remember looking at my eye in the mirror and seeing it shift red then it immediately turning brown again then my phone ring it was my mom she asked me to go too the window and when I did deuchalion was there with his claws to her neck and he said 'I'm coming for everyone you love scott i'm coming for all of them and then he" scott couldn't finish he shot out of bed and ignored the pain "where's my mom?" scott asked franticly and panicked.

"Scott calm down she's fine she's at work i made sure of it okay she's perfectly fine. What do you remember after that?" scott let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the bed allison was instantly by scott she knew she was being kind of clingy but she didn't care she could have lost him tonight and she just wants to touch him and make sure he's still here breathing living.

"ummm i was outside someones room uhh and then i was in it and i can hear a shower" allison leans into his ear and whispers.

"Don't react or my dad will be able to tell what i'm about to tell you, you kind of walked into the bathroom while i was showering all creeper style but it was like it wasn't you it was like you were having a full moon and you had no idea how to control it." and then she pulled away but not before playfully nipping his ear.

"Well after that i don't remember anything." scott admitted

"Sweetie could you try and fill in that giant gap of time we have in the middle of this?" asked and allison nodded.

"Lydia figured out there were 198 suicides there she took me to see the count thing but then it said 201 so we figured 3 more where about to happen. We grouped up and we all guessed there was something wrong with the wolves so when we were going to find scott stiles heard a buzzsaw and we went in the room. We saw ethan getting ready to saw himself in half stiles managed too get it away from him but then he was just gonna use his claws then we accidently made him trip onto this burner and he immediately snapped out of it and had know idea what he was doing or were he was. Which proved there was something seriously wrong and the wolves were in danger. Stiles and lydia went to save boyd and issac they figured out that heat could cause them to snap out of it so once they were done they found me.I had no idea were scott was until we got to the ground level." Allison tightend her grasp on scott's hand making sure he was there looked at him and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Scott already had the flare but he was dripping with gasoline so if the flare got close enough too snap him out of it he would have gone up in flames then he said 'there was no hope and every time he fought back it only got worse and how before the bite he was nobody and how he should be nobody again' and he was crying i was crying. Stiles had started talking to him told him he was somebody told him he was he's best friend and how if he was gonna do it he was taking stiles with him and stiles actually got it out of his hands and threw it away from them but some how it rolled back into the gas and the flames just spread so fast. I don't even remember thinking to put the fire out i just did and then scott just started shifting." scott could tell she was fighting the tears and instinctively he pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his bare chest she kept saying "i thought-i thought i lost you scott i was so scared that i might have lost you." she sobbed out.

"shh it's okay it's okay im hear listen to my heartbeat im right hear and im not going anywhere it's okay." he calmly whispered to her as he rubbed her back she started to calm down with every stroke until she finally pulled back and smiled as he wiped away her last tear. Then it hit him. "OH MY GOD WHERE'S STILES?" scott asked wipping his head to look at chris who was staring as his daughter got comfortable in between scott's legs as he wrapped his arms around her sucking her into his chest.

"Deaton is treating his burns down stairs and giving him a ointment that well make him heal as fast as a werewolf would." chris said still staring in awe as scott let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to get some sleep that's my choice this time but if stiles wakes up can someone come get me?" he asked and chris nodded and walked out "yall are staying?" he asked and looked between issac and allison. Issac just laid back on the comforter and pillows he had spread out in a corner 'well that answers that question' he thought and looked at allison.

"Yeah i just really need to hear your heart beat and feel you right now so i'm gonna stay i'm tired anyways." she stated and they laid under the covers allison nuzzeld into scott with her ear to his chest just right so she can hear his heart beat and scott with his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.

Scott woke up to issac howling he could tell issac was having a nightmare it reeked of fear all in his room scott wasn't even awake he just looked at issac allison had woken at the howls too.

"**ISSAC" **scott said with a strange sense of power authority and yet in a soothing way it suprised him and issac immediately stopped allison chuckled.

"Thanks I was seriously considering throwing a shoe at him." she said in a sleepy voice he chuckled and kissed her nose.

"just go back to sleep." he said closing his eyes and then she was just kissing him arms wrapped around his neck and then she pulled away and nuzzled back into his chest.

"You have no idea how much i missed doing that, I love you scott." she said as she let her eyes close.

"I love you too allison." he whispered and kissed her head before falling asleep.

They woke up again in the morning to issac shaking them.

"Hey sleepy heads there's pancakes,eggs,bacon,and sausage downstairs if you want some." issac whispers and scott chuckles while rubbing his eyes.

"no one let her see me when she got home right?" he asked issac nodded "god she's trying to drown out the smell of panic and worry with breakfeast." scott said shaking his head and standing up stretching.

"One more thing scott stiles is awake." issac said and in a second scott was gone down the stairs. "Well that was faster than I expected."

* * *

more chapter(s) on the way soon


	3. what the hell is issac doing?

"I think we should head down there." allison said as she got up and yawned but she notice issac's eyes change gold "what?"

"Oh umm nothing it's nothing." issac replied shaking his head and changing his eyes back.

"Come on issac just tell me." he looked back at her his eyes immediately changed gold he just dropped on all fours and backed away.

"uhhhhhh issac what are you doing?" allison asked getting nervous.

"I-I don't know I just feel like your-an alpha too and i'm not suppose to be that close too you." he said as he stood slowly.

"Last time i checked i wasn't a werewolf." she stated.

"No you're not but you're-uhh you're an alpha's mate! that's why i just did that to show respect too scott." issac said with out even filtering it he just said what he felt.

"Sooooooooooo basiclly you can tell that i belong too" issac cut her off

"No it's not just you belonging to him you both are coated in the others scent he's as much your's as you're his." issac stated with out even thinking allison just laughed.

"That should be a fun thing too explain to my dad, hey let's go eat." issac nodded and stepped away from the door too let her go first.

When scott rushed down stairs he had hoped too get to stiles before his mom got to him but hope had decieved him as he tryed to sneak past the kitchen door he was instantly caught.

"Scott you're awake!" his mom exclaimed as she ran up too him and hugged him allison was half way down the stairs issac keeping a good space between them but when allison saw scott hugging his mom she stopped and smiled 'they have such an amazing relationship.' she thought.

"Baby are you hurt still burnt any scars." she asked as she had been searching his face for any scars making his head go anywhere and everywhere it could.

"Mom i'm fine i swear and mom so not cool." he said as she continued to whip his head he lightly grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. "Mom i am fine i've healed so your not going to find anything one last thing that was totally embaressing." melissa just rolled her eyes and walked back in the kitchen. Allison finally finished going down the steps and walked over to scott.

"I thought it was adorable." allison said with a smirk as she pinched his cheek then she pulled him into a kiss when he was about to respond.

Stiles and chris cleared there throats at the same time but stiles actually said something "I don't think anyone wants too watch you two love birds making out in the hallway so could yall stop playing tonsil hockey and come eat." stiles stated and went back too the kitchen with chris behind him. Allison grabbed scott's hand and led them into the kitchen that had stiles,deaton,issac, and chris all with plates sitting at the table. Melissa was still running around the kitchen until scott spoke up.

"Mom how bout you go get some rest i'll finish up here." scott stated with out being commanding, she just nodded and went up the stairs then he turned to allison disappeared for a second and was back in front of her. Holding a plate with 2 pancakes staked on top of each other cut in 4's he had the syrup in a cup by it, eggs with cheese melting/melted on them, and one bacon one sausage he fixed it just like she likes it.

"How did you know?" she asked taking the plate and sitting at the bar back to the table scott shrugged.

"I remember when you first came here and we were just talking and you mentioned how you like breakfast." he said as he finished making his plate sat it to the side and started putting dishes in the sink for later but when he sat by allison, issac fell on all fours already fully shifted scott had reacted first he stepped in front of allison and turned to issac with his eyes blazing red. "Issac what's wrong?" he asked.

"there's a threat must protect alpha." issac slurred through his fangs still growling.

"protect me from what issac?" scott asked concerned but keeping his red eyes on issac everyone except deaton was giving issac a concerned looked.

"Girl." issac stated and pounced towards allison before issac could get close enough to slash at her scott caught issac used his own momentum to spin and send him sliding against the wall with a thud and after he hit scott had issac by the collar lifting him off the ground so he couldn't try to dash past him too allison.

"ISSAC." scott yelled into the beta's face he immediately went from snarling to whimpering.

"must protect alpha from stranger, she smells too much like alpha." issac barely said audiblily to the humans.

"Okay anyone want to explain why issac just randomly wants to murder allison?" stiles asked looking around the room finally deaton spoke up.

"It's not issac it's his wolf it's instinct to protect his new alpha is very strong and his wolf has no idea why allison smells so much like scott but he's never seen her before but i don't understand why he would just label her a threat normally wolves give new people a chance to explain but he just went straight to threat." deaton said as he stepped beside scott who was just holding issac up.

"I think i know why he thinks i'm a threat this isn't the first time his wolf has seen me, the first time his wolf saw me was when we were in the warehouse and i stepped up to him and kind of slice and diced his body with daggers that's probably why he thinks i'm a threat the only memory his wolf has of me is me cutting him." allison admitted as she looked at the ground.

"Okay so how do we stop him." scott asked as he put issac in a chair farthest away from allison and sat in front of him with his still red eyes.

"There's two ways one is you take his memory of allison cutting him but there is a risk he maybe paralized or may die but you probably wont do that so. Option two allison you go home take a shower and get your own scent back touch anything you've ever touched before make sure it is nothing scott has recently touched though and then come back but do not come inside just walk too the back that's were well have to change issac's wolf way of thinking of you're doing that scott's going to take issac on a full out sprint through the woods make him tired but don't make him shift back then bring him back and will start working on changing the wolfs percpective everyone understand?" deaton asked everyone nodded scott had noticed issac was fully focused on allison and no one else.

"Hey issac," issac immediately stared into red eyes "let's go for a run." scott said grabbing issac by the collar of his shirt to make sure he didn't dart for allison as they walked out the back to the woods. "run." scott said and issac immediately took off into the woods scott stayed right beside him.

* * *

Will they change issac's way of thinking before someone gets hurt? will issac kill allison on accident? will scott have to hurt issac to make sure he doesn't hurt allison? or will i be totally predictable and just let them change issac's way of thinking without a hitch? i don't know yet but you'll either find out later today or tommorow. BYE


	4. It's not issac

They had been running for what had seemed like hours until Scott's phone rang and he stopped to answer it.

"You can bring him back now, but stay right by his side and do not touch Allison unless asked to," Deaton stated over the phone.

"Alright, we're on our way." He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Let's head back, Isaac," he said, and they took off back towards the house.

When they got there, Allison was standing in a circle of mountain ash by herself with everyone else leaning against the house waiting. When Isaac saw Allison he dropped to all fours and sped up. He didn't get far before Scott was in front of him. He tried to go to the right to get around him but all that did was make it easier for the young alpha to grab him by the throat, lift him up, and slam him into the ground with such a thud it was as if there was an earthquake. Scott walked over, dragging Isaac who was still in his grasp, to the mark he was supposed to hold Isaac at that was about ten feet from where Allison was standing.

"Alright, so how do we do this?" Scott asked. Everyone turned and looked at Deaton, who stepped in between the three and then took a few steps back.

"Scott, let him go."

"What?" Scott responded, giving Deaton an are-you-crazy look.

"Let. Him. Go. You see the mountain ash around her - he won't be able to touch her. I promise, Scott, just trust me," Deaton said, staring into Scott's eyes. Hesitantly, he loosened his grip and the beta immediately charged for Allison on all fours.

When he jumped into the air to pounce on her, he ran smack into the force field of sorts created by the mountain ash. But the second he hit the ground he was right back up, circling her, growling and snarling, looking for a place of weakness. Both Scott and Allison let out sighs of relief as Isaac just kept circling her.

"So what now?" Scott asked, still keeping a cautious eye on Isaac and Allison.

"We give her a hint of your scent. Scott, give me your shirt," Deaton said as he held out his hand. Scott immediately took off his shirt and handed it over. Allison stopped paying attention to the werewolf circling her to marvel at her boyfriend's amazing torso as Deaton slowly stepped into the circle, dabbed Allison's wrist with Scott's shirt, and walked away.

"Scott, I need you to go walk around Allison with Isaac, but I need you to shift into beta form," Deaton said, and Scott was at Isaac's side in an instant, shifted. "Now, Allison, slowly put your wrist out."

"What? No! What if he tries to bite her?!" Scott asked, looking at Deaton as if he were crazy.

"That's what you're there for, Scott, to make sure he doesn't," Deaton stated calmly. Scott took a deep breath and then nodded. Just as Isaac went past her, Allison fully extended her wrist out of the circle. Isaac started sniffing the air and, noticing the wrist, slowly creeped up to it and sniffed it. Everyone except Deaton and Scott relaxed a little: Deaton hadn't really changed expressions in the first place, but Scott got very uncomfortable with Isaac this close to Allison in this state. He was on alert. Which turned out to be a good thing, because out of nowhere Isaac snarled and went to bite Allison. She wasn't fast enough to move her wrist before he could reach it; there was barely time to prepare herself for the pain. But the pain never came - at least, not to Allison. When she opened her eyes, she saw Isaac's jaw close around Scott's arm. As soon as it did, Scott roared in pain, throwing Isaac off him and into a tree. Isaac got back up and charged for Allison, but he didn't make it past Scott, because Scott's good arm swung and knocked the beta out instantly. Finally Scott's wrist started to heal, then suddenly he fell to all fours, breathing heavily. Allison instantly ran over to him.  
"Scott, what's wrong?" she asked as she kneeled beside him.

Scott looked around at the group that was around him and Issac then he turned to look at his beta. "He's not doing this because of Allison, he's doing this because someone poisoned him with wolfsbane."

* * *

someone has poisoned poor little pup issac but who? why? and how? dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Anyways i would like to say a thanks to LoneTread who is a very great beta reader. BYE


	5. SCHOOL! at a time like this?

As Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Stiles arrived they were already guessing who Isaac's poisoner was.

"Okay, so, well, like Deaton said, the girl must have looked somewhat like Allison since he attacked her, so who looks like Allison?" Stiles asked, looking at the other three, but at the word 'attack' Scott pulled Allison closer to him in the cute protective way she loved.

"How are we supposed to know? Oh and he said 'somewhat' which could mean her hair, her eyes, her smile, her nose…." While listing the things that could be similar between Allison and the stranger, Scott couldn't help but smile at her as they walked through the halls. They continued to hypothesize about how to figure out who did it until Lydia and Stiles had to go to their first classes, while Scott and Allison sat right beside each other in their class.

Then a late student sneaked in, going unnoticed by Ms. Blake, but when she walked by Scott he instantly stopped talking to Allison and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, getting worried. When Scott looked at her, his eyes were fiery red.

"There's wolfsbane on the girl who just walked behind me," he said with a snarl.

"Scott, your eyes - they're red," Allison whispered to him.

"I know, I've got to get out of class; the wolfsbane is driving me to shift." And with that Scott darted out the room. Allison decided to follow him as he ran into an empty room.

"Are you okay, Scott?" she asked, cautiously walking towards him.

"Yeah, it was just the wolfsbane; I'm fine, just – need to take a few breaths," he said quietly, still leaning on the desk until finally standing. "We should head back," he stated, holding his hand out for Allison to hold. She just nodded, grabbed his hand, and gave him a quick kiss.

Isaac woke up at the McCalls', groggy and disoriented. "God, why do I feel like I just got my ass kicked?" he asked no one in particular.

"Because you did," Chris stated flatly as Isaac rose to his feet.

"Okay, well, by who? Because there is seriously going to be some hell to pay," Isaac stated as he looked at his bruised right side.

"It was Scott." At the words, Isaac snapped his head up; he could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why would Scott do this?" he asked, pointing at his large bruise.

"Because you were going rabid on Allison, so he threw you into a tree and punched you to knock you out after you bit him." Chris replied with a lack of any emotion as Isaac sat down thinking about yesterday.

"Oh my god, I remember even from breakfast," Isaac looked over to Chris, who was just sitting in a chair. "I could see what I was doing but I couldn't control it, the wolf just took over and made me watch. God, I can't believe I did any of that," Isaac finished softly, putting his head in his hands.

"It wasn't your fault, Isaac, it's the wolfsbane that's in you. We guessed that Allison probably just looks like the girl who poisoned you and that's why the wolf attacked." Chris stated just staring at Isaac.

"So what do I do, then, because right now I'd honestly rather be in school, but not if I'm gonna try to kill Allison the second I see her."

"Right now, you're going to stay here and rest. When the others get back we're going to see what triggers the wolf to attack, so lay down." Isaac didn't need to be told twice.

"Hello? Scott?" Allison said right into his ear from her seat next to him at the cafeteria table. He shook his head and then turned to her.

"Sorry, what'd I miss?" he asked and looked over to Stiles and Lydia.

"Well I was asking why you keep staring at that girl," Allison stated and Scott sensed the slightest bit of jealousy so he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her. When they broke apart, she rolled her eyes. "You sensed it, didn't you?" she said, and he nodded with a smirk.

"I keep staring because I don't really understand - I can smell the wolfsbane, but there's something else there but the wolfsbane is way stronger than the other scent. It's like the wolfsbane is just there to hide some other scent and somehow this other scent is aggravating me," Scott stated as he looked back over at the girl.

"Can you tell where the wolfsbane scent is coming from?" Allison asked, thinking of an idea.

"Yeah, it's at the bottom of the outside zipper of her purse," Scott said, still staring.

"If I get it out, do you think you'll have a better chance at pinpointing the other scent?" she asked, cupping his cheek and turning his face back towards her. He nodded. "Okay, try after next class."

Scott leaned into her ear. "I think you're hot when you're jealous," he whispered, and she rolled her eyes and chuckled. Once class was over, he found the girl - making sure to keep a good distance away - and he realized the wolfsbane scent was weaker. 'Got to love having a ninja for a girlfriend,' he thought and sniffed the air for the other scent. He noticed it was a type of blended scent, both halves of which he was familiar with but couldn't place. 'I know that scent,' he thought, 'it's of, um... it's werewolf! But the other...' He knew he should know it, and a second later it finally hit him.

The scent was Allison's.

* * *

who is this new girl? why does she smell like allison? why does she smell like a werewolf? is she the girl who poisoned issac? you'll get answers soon. Again i've had help from **LoneTread **he'll be helping me close of this chapter story with a bang since he's so awsome so. BYE


	6. who knew scott could flirt!

As the group headed out of school, Allison couldn't help but ask.

"Scott, why are you sniffing me?" she asked, stopping them and stepping in front of him with one eyebrow up.

"Uh, sorry, it's just that the girl- you know the other scent I said was on her, it smelled like-werewolf and you," he replied and Allison's expression grew confused.

"Even as weird as that is, it doesn't explain why you keep sniffing me," she stated, crossing her arms. He gave her a shy smile and shrugged.

"Hey, guys, if we're going to Scott's house y'all better hurry up!" Stiles yelled, getting into his Jeep as Lydia got in her car, and then they both drove off.

"Just stop sniffing me you big alpha pup. Let's go," she said, then turned and walked to his motorcycle.

Scott and Allison arrived a few minutes after Stiles and Lydia.

"Can you wait out here for a second? I want to know where Isaac is before you go in," Scott explained and she nodded. He dashed in the house and saw Chris in a separate chair by the couch that had Lydia, Isaac, and Stiles on it watching TV, and Deaton sitting in his own chair on the opposite side of the couch.

"Do you think it's safe to bring her in?" he asked Deaton, who looked at him and nodded.

"Just make sure to stay close to her just in case Isaac loses it," he responded, returning his eyes to the TV. Scott ran outside and returned seconds later with Allison slightly behind him.

"So, do any of you have any possible suspects?" Deaton asked, turning off the TV and standing in front of it.

"Nope," Stiles, Lydia, and Allison responded, looking a little crestfallen.

"Actually, maybe; y'all remember the girl I was talking about who was using wolfsbane to cover her scent? What if it's her? I mean, she smells like Allison which would explain why Isaac would attack her, but she also smells like a werewolf which could explain how she got so close to Isaac in the first place," Scott stated as he looked around at everyone.

"That actually makes sense, Scott, I'm surprised you thought of it yourself," Stiles said with a smirk on his face. Scott just rolled his eyes.

"So how can we make sure it's her without really revealing ourselves if it's not?" Scott asked, returning his gaze to Deaton.

"Well that's fairly simple. First you should find out if she's a werewolf. You can do this by befriending her - you start doing little things that only a werewolf would notice. Another way to figure it out would be if Scott simply showed special interest in her," Deaton said without taking his eyes off Scott.

"You mean flirt? You want him to flirt with her? Um, can I, like, not recommend that option?" Allison asked, intertwining her fingers with Scott's without even thinking.

"Yes, I mean flirt and I believe it would help speed up the process of finding out about her," Deaton responded turning his gaze to an obviously jealous Allison. Scott leaned into her ear.

"It's just to help Isaac; you have nothing to worry about. You can have me all night whenever you want, however you want, fast, slow, rough, gentle, any way you want; sound good to you?" he asked in his sexiest voice. She just smiled, rolled her eyes, and pushed his face away.

"Dude, seriously, like, I'm right here. You couldn't have said that in another room or something?" Isaac said as he dramatically shivered and gagged.

"What'd he say?" Stiles asked, smirking.

"No. Not a word, Isaac, not a single word," Scott said quickly. No way he wanted the people in the room to know - especially Allison's dad, who'd probably kill Scott.

"Fine, just say the basic gist of it," Stiles said, slightly pouting. Scott opened his mouth to interrupt before Isaac could respond.

"Just how he'd make it up to Allison," Isaac got out quickly, winking at Stiles, who immediately burst out laughing.

"I think all of you should go to school tomorrow," Chris said, looking at Isaac. Then, as he went to turn and walk Allison to the door, he shot Scott a disapproving look. Once they left, Lydia was immediately out the door and so was Deaton.

"Stiles, did you have to make it more obvious what I was talking about?" Scott asked, smacking Isaac and Stiles on the backs of their heads.

"Hey! What'd you hit me for?" Isaac asked, rubbing his head.

"Because you gave him the clue. I'm going to bed; don't destroy the house and, Isaac, don't kill Stiles," Scott said and dashed up stairs.

When Scott got to class the next day, he saw the girl sitting in the back with one seat open beside her. He rushed to it and sat down, putting on his best smile.

"Hi," he said, taking out his book for class.

The girl glanced at him nervously. "Um, hi. You're Scott McCall, right?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, how'd you know that? I don't remember meeting you and I'm pretty sure I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you," he said, locking eyes with her and lightly biting his lower lip. She laughed and tucked a strand of her chocolate brown hair nervously behind her ear.

"Everyone talks about how you're such an amazing lacrosse star and how nice you are," she said, glancing at his lips as his smile got wider.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a nice jock," he said with a shrug, noticing her gaze on his lips.

"Well, nice jock, it's nice to meet you," she said, jokingly holding out her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, but I don't have your name yet," he stated, gently shaking her hand and holding on to it.

She turned red. "Um, my name's Paige," she said nervously.

"Well, nice meeting you, Paige," he said, and gave her hand a quick peck before letting it go. He could hear her heartbeat speed up. He let his eyes glaze over with lust and gave her one last look before class started.

As Scott waited with Stiles in line in the cafeteria, he told him how he had been flirting with Paige the last two classes.

"Oh my god, man, I never thought you would be good at flirting but you're pulling it off," Stiles said, patting Scott's shoulder as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh, dude, I'm gonna try and sit with her, so I can't sit with you today, sorry."

"You work fast," Stiles said approvingly as they got out of the lunch line. "I guess I'll sit with Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, and Allison. I'm good."

"Alright, talk to you later," Scott said and walked over to Paige who was sitting at an empty table in clear view of where his friends and Allison were sitting. "Uh, hey," he said as he sat down right beside Paige. She jumped a little and then smiled when she realized it was Scott. He smiled back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She quickly shook her head and put down her book. "No, it's fine, I was getting way too into the book, anyway; I swear I felt like I was about to fall out of my seat, so thanks for saving me from that embarrassment," she said and he laughed.

"No problem. So what are you reading?" he asked, leaning towards her, pretending to try and read the title.

"After Ever After. You ever read it?" she asked, feeling Scott's hand graze hers as he reached to pick up the book.

"No, tell me about it and maybe we could read it together," he said, locking eyes with her.

"Damn, he's good." Isaac said in a shocked tone to Boyd, who just nodded.

"Oh, what's he saying?" Stiles asked, interrupting Allison and Lydia's discussion.

"He's asking about her book and suggesting maybe they could read it together. He has her heart beating so fast it could literally be a drum and I can smell the lust coming off her all the way over here. I can't believe he's that good at flirting - it's like he's not even trying," Isaac said, looking at Scott and Paige with astonishment. Then he smelt Allison's sudden jealousy, but as soon as it came it was covered with lust.

He could hear her heart pounding as he covered her hand with his.

"How about you come to practice later? I would love to see you there," he barely whispered.

Her smile widened. "I'd love to," she said, then her watch started ringing. "Uh, I gotta go but I'll be there." Before she got up, Scott leaned into her ear.

"Can't wait, see you then," he said in his most seductive voice and then she was gone. He went and sat beside Stiles in front of Allison.

"Dude, that was so hilarious and evil," Stiles said before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Scott asked, giving Stiles a worried look.

"Isaac was telling me everything y'all were saying and I swear that last part was so evil. The girl looked like she was gonna just kiss you when you whispered in her ear. You should have seen her face," Stiles managed to get out before laughing again. Scott just shook his head.

"Since she's coming to practice, I want to see if she can hear me while I'm on the field. Hey, are y'all going to practice?" Scott asked Allison and Lydia, who looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why?" Lydia asked.

"Well since y'all are gonna be in the stands, too, I thought maybe y'all could watch her to see if she reacts weird or starts breathing heavy or anything like that."

"What type of reactions are they looking for? Like, what are you going to be saying to her?" Stiles asked with a smirk. Scott just shrugged.

"I'm just gonna flirt just a little more intensely," Scott said, letting a mischievous smile slip onto his face.

* * *

So yeah there's that chapter hehe I wonder whats up with paige. BYE


	7. Writers block is a bitch

**This is not a chapter i'm just gonna put this story on hold for a little bit I have a very serious case of writers block and if I do get something it doesn't fit right in the story plot. I promise this story is not being abandoned I'm just taking a break.**


End file.
